1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for automated manipulation of articles such as meat, fish, poultry or the like along a predetermined movement path. The device is comprised of a working surface for the articles provided in a working area as well as a manipulator arranged within the working area and comprising a gripping device for the articles to be moved, wherein the working surface is comprised of longitudinal elements with longitudinal gaps formed between neighboring longitudinal elements. The gripping device has gripping fingers that can be lowered into the longitudinal gaps between neighboring longitudinal elements of the working surface and can be moved into a position underneath the article for picking up the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
With such devices, articles such as meat, fish, poultry or the like are moved by manipulators such as robots from a first position, for example, on a belt, into a second position, for example, on another belt. For example, cutlets can be lifted off a belt and placed into a retail receptacle on a second belt or a fixed placement position.
Since raw meat, fish, and poultry excrete liquids, there are significant hygienic concerns in connection with using generally known vacuum gripping device. Moreover, such vacuum gripping devices leave contact traces on the articles that may negatively affect the aesthetic appearance of the article.